Geordie Shore
Geordie Shore is a British reality television series based in Newcastle upon Tyne, England. The first series premiered on May 24, 2011 on MTV, and is the British offshoot of the American show Jersey Shore. The show follows the daily lives of 8-12 housemates, depending on the series, as they live together for a number of weeks. In the first series, the house was located in Jesmond, a suburb of Newcastle. Since the second series, the show has used a house in the Ocean Business Park in Wallsend. Although the show is called "Geordie Shore", there are only a few cast members that are actually from Newcastle and therefore a Geordie. Many other cast members come from other areas of the North East region such as nearby Sunderland as well as Teesside in the very south of the region. Cast See Also: List of Geordie Shore Cast Members Series See Also: List of Geordie Shore Episodes Reception In a column for Metro, Christopher Hooton described the show as "a gaudy kaleidoscope of six packs, shots, fights, simulated fellatio and exposed breasts," but said that criticism of the show was futile given its intent, noting that "being shocked by the lasciviousness of Geordie Shore is like being shocked by the lack of nutrition in a Pot Noodle." Newcastle Central MP Chi Onwurah has described the show as "bordering on pornographic", and announced she will be raising questions in Parliament about the issues raised by the programme. Newcastle has also benefited from the show by increased tourism. Hotels and travel agents have attributed increased bookings, up by as much as three of four times in 2012 from 2011, due to the popularity of the program. Series 12 features the most watched episode to date, watched by 1,367,000, the show's peak viewership. Series 12 was the most watched series on average with 1,237,000 viewers per week. Series 20 currently has the lowest average viewers to date, averaging at 278,920. The episode broadcast on December 10, 2019 (Series 20, episode 7) currently is the least watched episode in the history of the show being watched by just 205,100 viewers. Broadcast Geordie Shore premiered in Canada in 2011 on MTV Canada. In Australia the programme began airing in 2011 on MTV Australia. In September 2011, the show was bought by Network Ten and now broadcasts the series on its digital channel Eleven also in Australia, this concluded in 2013. In 2012 it began airing in New Zealand on MTV (New Zealand). The United States premiere was in 2012 on MTV. Music In December 2013, Gaz released his debut single "Party Like a Rockstar (Up Your Game)" in a bid to reach Christmas number one. Vocals from the track come from Australian recording artist Emily Williams and The X Factor Series 8 finalists The Risk. Vicky also appears in the music video. In August 2014, Holly released her debut single, a cover version of Milkshake, which was previously released in 2003 by Kelis and charted at number 2 in the UK. In February 2018, Elettra Lamborghini who was featured in series 14 and 15, released her debut single “Pem Pem”. Singles Internet Distribution The uncensored episodes are available to buy on the UK iTunes Store the day after episodes are aired. Category:Geordie Shore Category:British TV Category:MTV